


Wanna Cuddle?

by senseiPusan



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: After mission routine, Awkwardness, Cable is a big softy, Crazy exboyfriend, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Mission Related, Mutant Powers, Mutant Reader, Mutants, Platonic Cuddling, Protectiveness, Sleepy Cuddles, Wade Wilson Being an Asshole, falling asleep, weird friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senseiPusan/pseuds/senseiPusan
Summary: Reader agrees to do a job with Wade. Ends up being with Cable the whole time, sparking friendship jealousy with Wade. Reader ends up cuddling with Cable.





	Wanna Cuddle?

You don't know why it has come to this. Wait yes you do. Wade-mutherfuckin’-Wilson is the reason. The man child wouldn't stop bothering you for the past month about doing a job with him. He said that it was perfect for your powers and the bad guys wouldn't know what hit them. Thus after his constant nagging you finally caved and agreed to this one job. Which is why you are standing with his ragtag group in a forest. Neena aka Domino and Cable, the man who refuses to say his real name.

“Remind me why I agreed to this?” Sighing you kick the dirt. It's not that you hate doing jobs with Wade, it's when there are other people involved that bothers you. Some people think that your powers are too elementary and have no use in the modern world.

“I said I would stop nagging you about it and stop setting you up with blind dates.” Wade sings.

“I hate you so much.” Giving Wade an annoyed stare, Neena laughs at your agreement.

“Don't worry Y/N, big daddy is going to protect you while we kill the baddies.” Wade quickly pats Cable's shoulder. An angry glare from him makes Wade retract his hand. 

The group separates to move into position, before anyone feels the need to kill Wade. The spot Cable leads you to is a ledge off to the side. Out of range from shooters, with a clear view of the fortress. The so-called fortress is just a stone perimeter with three stone huts.

“Okay, time to get to work Groundy.” Wade's voice sings over the com.

“Excuse you. I consider myself an earthbender and Groundy is not my name.” With a wave of your hands the stone wall crumbles back into the ground. “It’s Boulder.” 

Wade chuckles and you see him start shooting his way through the confused minions. Getting into a more comfortable position, you lay down on your stomach.

“Boulder start with the hut closest to you. We’ll go one at a time, the target is in one of them.” Domino says, clearly the organized one of the group.

“Got it.” Wave after wave of your hand, each hut disappears into the ground. The tingling spreads up your legs and you know you’re using too much of your powers. 

“Quiet.” Cable murmurs. 

Confused you give him a weird look, you didn't make any sounds. Then out of nowhere he's shoving you to the side and you’re rolling into the bushes. Finally stopping, you can see Cable hiding behind a tree. Then someone starts shooting at him. Bullets flying between him and the shooter allow you to pinpoint the minion. Focusing you extend a rock hand upwards, slapping the minion to the ground. And Cable does what Cable does, shooting the guy to make sure he's dead. But that last move definitely just paralyzed you from the waist down. Excitement! Not. They better be done because there’s no way you are going to be able to walk back.

“Boulder?” Cable sounds like he is just wondering if you are still alive.

“Yeah?” You refrain from showing how tired you are by maintaining a neutral tone.

“Nice work.”

“Thanks.”

“You two okay? I heard gun fire.” Domino asks.

“We're good.  Boulder smushed the shooter.” Cable grins.

“Smushed? Damn I missed it!” Wade's tone suggests that he is pouting. 

“We'll see you two at the jet.” Domino answers.

Then there's the long pause of silence between you and Cable.  “Are you coming?” 

“Mmmmm eventually. I need some help.”

More silence from Cable, then the bushes around you rustle. The bushes above you separate and snap from Cable's strength.

“What do you mean you need help?” He has this confused and disappointed look on his face.

“Wade didn't tell you?” You’re not really surprised that Wade didn’t tell him.

“Tell me what? It's time to go.”

“I can't walk. Using my powers drains me to the point of not being able to move.”

“Damn it.” Cable grunts picking you up and tossing you over his left shoulder. You're both silent from the awkwardness of the situation.

“Woohoo! Glad you two could make it. Seems like the troll finally kidnapped the princess.” Wade claps as you two approach.

“Shut the fuck up.” Cable glares at Wade.

Wade smiles walking around to face you. “Feels good to be manhandled-” You send some dirt flying to his face. Making a soundproof, unremovable face mask. Wade keeps making angry gestures at you and failing to pry the dirt off.

“Nice work.” Cable chuckles feeling you go more limp in his grasp.

“You should have done that earlier.” Neena laughs.

“Now maybe we can have some peace and quiet.” Smiling you give Wade a wink as Cable carries you inside. Setting you in a chair beside him. Twenty minutes in you release the dirt mask. On the promise that Wade chills and keeps his chit chatting to a minimal.

The whole flight home you are flexing your leg muscles, in hopes to reawaken them. Only when you arrive at the X Mansion are you able to only lift your feet two inches off the ground. It's not much but it's a start. 

“Come on baby girl. Let’s get you to bed.” Whispering he picks you up. A blush sets in, he’s never called you that before. Flustered, you're surprised at his gentleness and he smells good. Smelling like Brute cologne and his natural sweat make him pretty enticing besides he's so unbelievably fit, that you might really start thirsten after his ass. 

“I take it the door saying  **_‘go away Wade unless you have snacks’_ ** is your room?” Cable nods to the upcoming door. 

“Yup.”

At least you keep your room tidy cause right now it could have been embarrassing. Cable walks around to the far side of your bed. Setting you down gently on top of the lemon bed set. You adjust yourself accordingly as he backs up. He waits making sure that you’re not going to roll off the bed and kill yourself by accident. Allowing you to take off your shoes and the ridiculous vest that Wade insisted you wear. Saying it is bulletproof but you don't believe it.

“Umm this may seem weird, you can say no if you want to. But do you wanna cuddle?” You don't know why but the question just seems appropriate.

“What?” 

“Well after a mission Wade and I usually cuddle. It's weird I know but since he’s probably still mad at me for earlier. I thought that maybe you would want to.”

“You want to cuddle with me?” Cable is underly dumbfounded that you would want to cuddle with him. A man that you have only officially known for less than twenty four hours. 

“Well yeah.” Shrugging you look at him like he’s touched in the head.

“Isn't that a bit intimate?” He scoffs at your nonchalance. 

“You have been carrying me around like a sack of potatoes all afternoon. I think we’re past physical boundaries. Besides I’ll probably fall asleep within a few minutes.”

Cable stands there not saying anything. Closing your eyes you guess his answer is no, until you feel the bed dip.  “Move over.”

Looking up Cable has shrugged off his equipment and shoes. Sitting halfway on your full sized bed. Leaning away to give him some room. Cable lays on his side facing you, pulling you into his chest. His metal arm tucked underneath his head and his human arm wrapped around your waist. 

“See not so bad.” Smiling at this closeness, you can see the wears and tears on his skin.

“I don’t see how. At least it should be better than Wade being a pervert.”

“Actually no. Surprisingly he keeps his appendages to himself and the dirty jokes to a minimal.”

“Seriously? How did you even become friends with that shit bag?” It’s evident that he is disgusted with your friendship.

“Actually we became friends before he became Deadpool. My last boyfriend tried to put a hit out on me. Because I didn't tell him I was a mutant and broke up with him because he was an ass.” 

“You became friends because of that?”

“Ish, every week we would chat. He was just making sure I was okay and hadn't fallen for any assholes. But it was when Colossus brought him to the mansion did we officially click. You should have seen the horror on Colossus's face we he found out that were already friends.”

“You're not annoying or crazy like him. You're a teacher.”

“I wouldn't put it that way. I'm more like a babysitter, you know the older child who is trying to make sure the other children don't die. Besides about half of Wade's shenanigans are because I dared him to do it.” You let out a yawn. 

“I don't believe you. Has Wade always been a pain in the ass?”

“Nobody does. Wade is Wade. He hasn't changed...only his skin and talking to the boxes...and the….immortality.” Your eyes close. “And fourth wall breaking.” Mumbling you tuck your face into his chest before passing out. 

~

“How dare you! Y/N! I thought we had something special. How dare you cheat on me with cyborg.” Wade’s yelling jolts both of you awake. Cable insticly sits up aiming a gun at Wade. 

“Put a sock in it Wade. This isn't cheating this is branching out.” Deep breathing you try to slow your heart rate down.

“Shut the fuck up.” Cable grumbles putting the gun away and flopping back onto the bed.

“Oh I see, you wanted some old man dick on the side. Well fine! You won't see my silky drawers again!” 

“You don't have any silky drawers.” Throwing a pillow at him. “Now get out!” Wade dodges the pillow while scampering out the door. Groaning you sit up and stretch your legs. At least your legs work now. Which means you can go raid the liquor room.

“I’m not done.” Cable murmurs snaking his arm back around you pulling your back firmly against his chest. 

“So you really are a big softy. I like it.” Snuggling back into him, you intertwine your fingers with his. You may have just found your new cuddle partner. Too bad for Wade. 

 


End file.
